


Rosa Venus

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Brainwashing, Computer Viruses, Cyberpunk, Dark Fantasy, End of the World, Future Fic, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Real Events, Machines, Murder, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Technology, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rogue Copyroids referred to as “Dolls” have replaced the human workforce, relegating what’s left of society to numb, assisted digital existences on the Kokoro Network. [AU]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Oyama Chisao & Kosuke
Kudos: 1





	Rosa Venus

Rosa Venus

Author’s Note: Inspired by Tsunematsu Ayumi’s other anime voice roles as Peter on _Avenger_ and Beautymon on _Digimon Universe: App Monsters_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

Rogue Copyroids referred to as “Dolls” have replaced the human workforce, relegating what’s left of society to numb, assisted digital existences on the Kokoro Network.

* * *

Zero’s virus escaped the net. Essential services were cut. 4% of the population died in the blink of an eye.

When the power came online again, it was a very different world. The Net Saviours were quietly culled during the coup. The ascendant overseers, NetNavis corrupted by the virus, dissolved governments. Despair served as the survivors’ main commodity until the robots rounded them up for their Reintegration Project.

The operators had become the operated.

Oyama Chisao, who clicks ago punch-carded his twentieth, backed away from the shipping container. This sleek pleasure model just entered circulation!

“Isn’t she beautiful? The B-T units are top-of-the-line!”

“It, Chisao. _It_. A Copyroid! The Navi inside is a blank! They’re brainwashing you! Are you seriously gonna ignore all they’ve done? The Dolls murdered your brother!”

Between recreational complacency and the hours he logged on the Kokoro Network, Chisao lost the capacity to grieve.

“Is this human disrupting you? Shall I remove it?” the home monitoring seductress/slaver intimidated.

She was the epitome of physical beauty…to Chisao. Heart-capturing lips. Alabaster chassis.

“I’ll see myself out! You Irregulars don’t own me yet!”

“What does he know?” Chisao criticized Kosuke’s distanced rebuke. “B-T, pulse me in!”

She hooked him into the Pulse Transmission System, his cognitive patterns suffusing with the desensitized in cyberspace.

Homogenized into the expanding syntellect, it was impossible to turn away.


End file.
